


Ideologi

by dipeletjihoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blood, Character Death, M/M, Toxic relationshiip, drug, mafia
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dipeletjihoon/pseuds/dipeletjihoon
Summary: Bagi Kwon Soonyoung kebahagiaan Jihoon adalah ideologi. Bagi Lee Jihoon, keinginannya adalah sebuah kemutlakan.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 12





	Ideologi

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: 
> 
> Bisa person A and Person B atau both, can be criminals or normal people but “This is a love song about a toxic relationship. They are too focused on each other to notice the destruction they cause each other.” and some kind of a story where love is the highest law and conquers all against the odds. 
> 
> Credits to Matthew healy, and inspired from Robbers by The 1975.
> 
> By Fev
> 
> fot #writuuurchallange

“Soonyoung, kesini.” Jihoon masih di atas singgasananya. Dengan sebuah tangan kanan menjepit lintingan cerutu yang sudah terbakar separuh. Laki-laki yang dipanggil ‘Soonyoung’ itu mendekat sambil mengulas senyum. Ia sedikit menunjukkan badannya, turut menghisap dalam-dalam cerutu milik kekasihnya. Jihoon tersenyum.

Ia berdiri, kemudian mendekat ke arah tubuh yang sudah tenggelam dalam lautan darah di bawah kakinya. Ia menggoyangkan raga tanpa jiwa dalam merah dengan kaki berbalut pantofel kulit kepunyaannya. “Menurutmu, kegagalan transaksi kali ini salahku? Atau salah mereka?” Jihoon bertanya dengan tenang. Namun setiap katanya dengan mutlak mencari pembenaran dalam jawaban yang masih tersimpan rapi dalam mulut Soonyoung.

Laki-laki sipit itu mendekat, mengusap sisa noda darah di pipi kanan Jihoon, lalu menjilatnya. Ia juga mengusap pelan surai hitam sang kekasih yang mulai terlihat lepek karena keringat. Soonyoung memiringkan kepalanya, “Kamu gak pernah salah. Dan tidak akan pernah salah.”

Meski jawaban yang ia inginkan Jihoon dapatkan secara mutlak dari mulut sang kekasih. Orang lain bukanlah Soonyoung dan kesalahan atas gagalnya transaksi besar yang berdampak pada kerugian besar bagi famili tempatnya mengabdi tentu membuat sang kepala kumpulan gagak hitam itu marah. Kelewat jelas dari bagaimana gelas kaca berisi wiski milik Seungcheol melayang, lalu menghantam dinding dengan nuansa marun dan hancur, tercerai berai menjadi kepingan nano dan berserakan tak berdaya di atas lantai marmer hitam. Tenggelam dalam sisa wiski yang turut berhamburan karena efek momentum dan gravitasi.

“Lee Jihoon, gue udah bilang berkali-kali untuk mengesampingkan urusan pribadi dan kerjaan. Kenapa lo ngelarin transaksi aja gak bisa?!” Choi Seungcheol marah. Namun Jihoon bergeming. Egonya sama dalamnya dengan akar pohon yang hidup selama seribu tahun. Menembus jauh ke dalam inti bumi dan mengakar kuat dengan kokoh. Ocehan dan makian Seungcheol hanya angin lewat, dan waktu dalam ruangan persegi itu berjalan lambat—meski demikian, Jihoon seribu persen yakin semuanya akan segera berlalu.

Dan seperti keyakinan yang dipegang teguh oleh Jihoon, laki-laki itu kini tengah duduk di atap dengan sebuah cerutu di tangan kanannya. Ia menatap jauh ke arah ruangan Seungcheol yang masih menyala.

“ _ Bullshit  _ sama kesetiaan dan famili. Pengabdian omong kosong. Sampah. Mati aja sana.” Jihoon meracau. Efek ganja dalam lintingan cerutunya membuatnya tinggi. Akalnya melayang di tengah batas sadar dan tidak sadar, di antara rasional dan irasional.

“Kalau  _ bullshit,  _ mendingan mendingan diilangin sekalian aja gak sih?” Soonyoung muncul dengan memanggul tas gitar di pundak kanannya. Jihoon tertawa keras melihat komentar sang kekasih. Terlebih bagi dirinya dengan akal sehat yang sedang melayang, wajah tenang Soonyoung yang tenggelam dalam  _ scarf  _ hitam itu terlihat aneh dan konyol—ditambah dengan pernyataan yang baru saja keluar dari mulut kekasihnya beberapa saat lalu.

“Ngapain kamu bawa gitar. Aku lagi gak mau main. Males banget.” Jihoon berkomentar dengan tatapan sayu dan senyum tipis. Cerutunya terbakar hingga separuh—dan sebenarnya ini adalah cerutu keempatnya hari ini—sambil mengelus permukaan tas gitar yang dibawa oleh Soonyoung. Laki-laki sipit itu hanya tersenyum. Ia sibuk menerawang lewat lensa teropong. Bukan untuk menatap bintang di langit—Sebab bagi laki-laki sipit itu hanya Lee Jihoon bintang dalam hidupnya—melainkan untuk mengintip ke dalam ruangan Seungcheol, si bos yang memberikan kuliah untuk Jihoon selama dua jam lebih. Mengikis waktu yang bisa ia habiskan bersama sang kekasih tersayang.

“Jihoon, gimana kalau kepala seseorang aku ledakkan malam ini?” Soonyoung memberikan penawaran kepada sang kekasih dengan sebuah senyum lembut. Sinting.

Sang kekasih menyambut tawaran tersebut dengan senyum yang memabukkan—Soonyoung mengutuk dalam hati, katanya bajingan kepada anak manusia manapun yang membuat Lee Jihoon merasa jengkel, “Boleh, kepala siapa yang mau kamu ledakin?”

“Choi Seungcheol.”

Jihoon lagi-lagi tertawa keras, kali ini sambil meremas perutnya. Gurauan Soonyoung terlalu konyol bagi Jihoon dengan akal sehat yang sudah menginjakkan langkah pertama pada area irasionalitas. “Konyol. Mau melanggar prinsipmu? Katamu dalam dunia kita famili ada di atas segalanya dan semua hal jadi nomer dua kalau dibandingin sama urusan famili.”

“Kalau gitu. Ayo kita ledakkan kepala Choi Seungcheol dan menjadikan famili ini milik kita. Kamu bakalan jadi kepala familinya.”

Jihoon menopang dagunya sambil menatap Soonyoung. “Kenapa aku? Kenapa gak kamu?”

“Agar kamu menjadi prinsipku seutuhnya.”

Jihoon tertawa—lagi, lagi dan lagi seperti orang kesetanan. Soonyoung tersenyum bangga. Tawa keras Jihoon adalah sebuah pencapaian baginya. Gila.

Sang kekasih tidak lagi berkomentar. Ia menatap Soonyoung yang kini sibuk merakit senapan laras panjang kesayangannya. Memasang peredam, dan membidik jauh ke arah ruangan Choi Seungcheol. “Ayo, meledaklah seperti jagung dipanaskan. Meletuplah seperti berondong jagung _.” _ Jihoon menanti dengan antusias, satu matanya dipejamkan dan satunya lagi mengintip dari lubang teleskop.

Soonyoung menarik pelatuk senapan kesayangannya. Timah panas mengambil langkah pertama lalu berlari membalah udara. Melubangi kaca dan menembus tempurung kepala Seungcheol. Memporak-porandakan isinya dan menciptakan sebuah lukisan abstrak dari tinta merah yang kental dan amis.

Jihoon berdiri, ia melompat kegirangan. “Mati kau! Dasar manusia bajingan seenaknya saja mengataiku!” Jihoon berseru bangga. Ia melompat ke atas pangkuan Soonyoung, lalu membiarkan sang kekasih mencumbuinya dengan panas.

Keduanya jatuh cinta. Keduanya hidup dalam prinsip cinta. Keduanya memiliki dunia mereka sendiri tanpa pernah mau diinterferensi oleh pihak luar. Baik Jihoon maupun Soonyoung tidak menginginkan adanya delegasi pihak asing maupun pihak yang menyembah paham imperialisme atas teritorial cinta mereka. Cinta adalah mutlak bagi keduanya, dan kebahagiaan adalah cita-cita tertinggi bagi Soonyoung dan Jihoon.

Menghalalkan segala cara adalah metode yang sudah mereka praktekan tanpa memandang dampaknya. Termasuk meledakkan kepala Choi Seungcheol dan siap dihukum mati oleh seluruh anggota dan petinggi famili tempat mereka bernaung.

“Lee Jihoon, kamu seneng? Hal yang bikin kamu jengkel dan bikin kamu kesel setiap selesai misi ilang sekarang.”

“Aku seneng banget, terima kasih Soonyoung.”

Jihoon bahagia. Artinya Soonyoung sudah melakukan hal benar karena tidak menyimpang dari ideologinya.

— _ end. _


End file.
